dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
GSTV Artists Center
, , |founded = March 1, 1978; years ago|area_served = |owner = GS Media Network|products = Talent agency|divisions = GSTV Artists Center International}} GSTV Artists Center is a Philippine talent management owned by GS Media Network. History GSTV Artists Center was one of the first talent agencies created by a television network, having been founded in 1978. In 2003, several contestants of Double Dare Philippines and GSTV is Looking For a SuperStar were signed to GSTV Artists Center. Current Talent Pool Actors * Juan Cañete (2013-present) * Jomari Dominguez (1982-present) * George Balagtas (1993-present) * Charlie Andrada (1997-present) * Stephen Dela Peña (1990-present) * Enrique Gumafelix (1996-present) * Jungee Marcos (2000-present) * Mark Spoelstra (1982-present) (Active occasionally due to having moved back to his native ) * Efraín Jose La Guardia (2014-present) * Luis Filipe Mandayonon (2003-present) * Luis Filipe Meriño (2001-present) * Alexandre Iñaki Ohiman (2017-present) * Bungay Suarez (2013-present) * Jori Gul Mundo (1995-present) * Murugayan Cesar Veluz (1999-present) * Magtanggol John Yadao (2002-present) * Aznar Hansjörg Ybañez (1997-present) * Morgan Tolentino (2000-present) * Domingo Moises Concillado (1990-present) * Kanoy Dimayuga (1989-present) * Franky Schlessinger (1991-present) * Wu Zhiming (1979-present) * Albert Valenzuela (2002-present) * Fernando Auf der Maur-Rodriguez (2001-present) * Friedemann Soberano (1999-present) * Augusto Rick Rañin (1985-present) * Aníbal Muthalakuzhiyil (1998-present) * Joaquín George Magsumbol (2001-present) * Sammy Uy (2019-present) * Neyo Ambajec (2015-present) * Liwayway Madrid (1998-present) * Bruno Mejo Dominguez (1989-present) * Rommel Jose Gwapings (1987-present) * Jimeno Mejo (1999-present) * Benito Olivarez (2015-present; formerly with ) * Thomas Nagar Christophersen (2009-present) * Miguel S. Madrid (1983-present) * Alberto Jose Bacigalupo (1980-present) * Matthew the M.C. (1993-present) * Ernie Thomas Acuña (2010-present) * Bongbong Arcebuche (2011-present) * David Camacho (2006-present) * J. Eliseo Bejarano (1994-present) * Amanullah Ghanem (1987-present) * Joan Del Rosario (2002-present) * Aleix Castro Roig (2001-present) * Domenech Galang (2013-present) * Barrey Dakano (2006-present) * Enrique Melkonian (2010-present; formerly with but was fired from that agency in 2008 for spousal abuse) * Luis Melgarejo-Nagar (1993-present) * Benigno Ringor (1995-present) * Moises Salameño R. Diaz (2000-present) * Nicolas Diaz Sta. Maria (2010-present) * Eugenio Marco Achleitner Rodriguez (2020-present) * Franco Beckenbauer (1993-present) * Smitty Sedaya (2020-present) * Voltes B. Torres (1996-present) * Joe Fabregas (2000-present) * Miguel Rao (1995-present; formerly freelance) * Jodi George Nolasco (2017-present; formerly with but was fired from that agency in 2015 for a drug trafficking arrest) * Salvador Herminigildo R. (1995-present) * Hermogenes Gabriel Fabela (1991-present) * Goryo Gozum Hermoso (2001-present) * Nick Magbojos (1991-present) * Andres Ulysses Fajardo (2009-present) * Raymund Pitoy Hernales (1994-present) * Danny Ricarte (1983-present) * Trevor Mariano (2005-present) * Raul Avagian (2015-present) * Andy Lardizabal (2008-present) Actresses * Kuan Xiaoyan (1979-present) * Alicia Pimentel (1988-present) * Tina Silonga (1988-present) * Jessie Silonga (1990-present) * Marina Abellanosa Kovačević (1995-present; formerly freelance) * Angelica Ga Formentera (1987-present) * Margie Capangpangan (1998-present) * Sasha Capangpangan (1995-present) * Marge Capangpangan (1993-present) * Sheena Panganiban-Cruz (1996-present) * Alexa Zenaida Gerbrandy (1998-present) * Kathie Bugayong (1979-present) * Aina Margaret Cedergren (1990-present) * Amy Sanchez (1995-present) * Mahmuna Arazi (2000-present) * Lena Orocay (1994-present) * Montserrat Quemado (2008-present) * Luzviminda Zaragoza (2001-present) * Alexa Yanet Waring (2005-present) * Georgina Siemens (2004-present) * Luzviminda Resoles (1978-present) * Sheryl J. Waban (2001-present) * Joanna Sta. Maria (1999-present) * Bea Hilda Pihlajamäki (2001-present) * Ester Ybañez (1998-present) * Ploning Georgina Scotti (2004-present) * Iris La Guardia (1992-present) * Katie Lamu Xiaoyan (2005-present) * Sandy Xóchitl Magbojos (1995-present) * Maria Christophersen (2013-present) * Alicia B. Reyes (2002-present) * Lamu Jess Esguerra (2001-present) * Megan J. Macatangay (1985-present) * Tammy Reyes (1979-present) * Elaina Tandigan (2016-present; formerly with GMA Artists Center) * Anastacia Rodriguez Cortes (1997-present) * Monica Natividad Sacueza (1990-present) * Angelica Sauro (1991-present) Singers * Kuan Xiaoyan (1979-present) * Mahmuna Arazi (2000-present) * Amanullah Ghanem (1987-present) * Alicia Pimentel (1988-present) * Sandy Xóchitl Magbojos (1995-present) * Jodi George Nolasco (2017-present; formerly with but was fired from that agency in 2015 for a drug trafficking arrest) * Georgina Siemens (2004-present) * Benito Olivarez (2015-present; formerly with ) * Thomas Nagar Christophersen (2009-present) * Andy Lardizabal (2008-present) Former Talent Pool Actors * Boyet Ricardo Baño (1978-1999, now freelance) * Corbin Abelardo (1993-2003, later with , now freelance) * Scarlet de Jesús (1979-1998, now freelance but primarily working with GSTV) * Boyet Mendiola (2010-2017, fired for trolling people on the internet, returned as a freelancer in 2019) * Ernie Quay Posadas (2003-2007, deceased) * Bob Ablog (1980-2005, deceased) Actresses Singers Staff Directors * Danny Lobredo * Michael Sanchez Jr. * Giorgia Tan * William Guiterrez * Kuan Xiaoyan Category:Philippines Category:GS Artists Center Category:Fictional talent agency Category:Talent agency Category:Talents Category:1978 Category:1970s Category:Fictional studios Category:Studios Category:GS Media Network